The new Petunia cultivar is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the inventor, Gavriel Danziger, in Mishmar Hashiva, Israel. The objective of the breeding program was to produce new Petunia varieties for ornamental commercial applications. The cross resulting in this new variety was made during November of 2011.
The seed parent is the, unpatented, proprietary variety referred to as Petunia ‘cv. 11-4698’. The pollen parent is the unpatented, propriety variety referred to as Petunia ‘cv. 11-4527’. The new variety was discovered in May of 2012 by the inventor in a group of seedlings resulting from the 2011 crossing, in a research greenhouse in Mishmar Hashiva, Israel.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar was performed by terminal vegetative cuttings. This was first performed at a research greenhouse in Mishmar Hashiva, Israel in May of 2012 and has shown that the unique features of this cultivar are stable and reproduced true to type in more than 25 successive generations.